


Six Days Later

by addictedkitten



Series: Seth and Sark Take Southern California [2]
Category: Alias, The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Sark, in the hotel room, with the rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days Later

Julian had managed to find the one five star hotel in Santa Barbara. It wasn't even a chain or anything, just this really nice place where celebrities might stay if they were ever forced to come to the area. Seth liked it. He especially liked the bar. Maybe he'd get a Seven and Seven next. That was Ryan's favorite drink, and Seth had never tried one. 

No, don't think of Ryan. Thinking of Ryan brought only angst and pain, whereas thinking of Julian brought...things which were neither angsty nor painful. It wasn't so bad waiting, either. Sure, it would have been better if Julian could have just been waiting for Seth at the hotel like he'd said he would, but his "unforeseen business complications" (Seth had heard someone ask where the extra bullets were as he talked to Julian on the phone, but he'd obviously imagined that, right? Right.) had at least been tempered by his suggestion that Seth get a few drinks at the hotel bar, charged to Julian's room, of course. 

Of course, Seth thought a little blurrily, he wasn't actually twenty-one, but I.D. was more of a bonus than a requirement at hotel bars, anyway. Did Julian think he was twenty-one? Julian probably was. At least twenty-one, anyway. Or possibly he was like, Seth's age, and actually some sort of teenage spy. Mr. Sark: Teenage Supervillain Spy. Okay, so the title could use some tweaking, but holy shit, Zach would be so there. They'd been needing a good villain, and Seth could just skip over the whole supervillain sleeping with the sidekick thing. At least until like, issue fifty. 

Yeah, Julian was totally older than Seth, which was kind of hot, right? Experienced villain consorts with superhero-to-be? Like Lex and Clark, they were totally gay for each other. But then, Ryan was supposed to be the superhero, so what was Seth supposed to do, watch? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad...

"Seth," Julian said, sliding into the seat across from him. "So sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, I had company," Seth said. He gestured to the empty glasses in front of him. "Captain Morgan, Jose Cuervo." He stopped, stymied. "Uh, Mr. Midori..."

The corner of Julian's mouth twitched a little, like he was trying not to smile. Seth wanted him to smile, maybe even do something wacky like laugh. 

Julian signaled to the bartender. "A bottle of Dom Perignon, please, 1992 if you have it."

"Dom," Seth said. "Another old friend."

It turned out that they could order from the adjacent restaurant, and Seth was sort of attached to this idea of not being a cheap date. So they had a nice dinner, and Seth talked a lot, and Julian talked a little, and by the time Seth was finished he didn't really know much more about Julian than he had before, except that Julian could speak seven languages and preferred red wine over white. Which was cool, because Seth was having some trouble with French, and maybe Julian could...but no, actually, just no, in fact. Also, apparently, Julian had the best room in the hotel. Obviously it would have been rude not to ask to see it, and really, Seth liked to think he was anything but rude.

"So this is really a nice room," Seth said, as they walked in. Julian turned on the light. "Hey, even better with the lights on. And there's more than one room, so, nice suite, then. Hey, a hot tub, that's cool." Seth was dimly aware that he was just sort of talking for the sake of talking, which was really not an uncommon practice for him, but usually he didn't do it when he was in a hotel room on the verge of having sex. Sex with a guy. Okay. Keep talking. "I always liked hot tubs."

"Would you like to try it out?"

"Well, I didn't bring a swimsuit."

Julian looked amused. "I assure you I don't mind."

"Right! Right, because of the-" sex we'll be having, Seth didn't finish. "Hey, rope." Non sequiter, yes, but there was a length of rope in the corner of the bedroom, next to a few shiny black briefcases. Wow. Okay. 

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Interested?"

"Actually I usually save bondage for the second date."

"Come here," Julian said.

"Okay." Seth stepped forward, and then Julian's hands were on Seth's belt buckle, and his lips were on Seth's lips.

Okay, so maybe Seth wasn't so great with the sex with girls thing; still, he was pretty sure it wouldn't be too complex for him to get a blowjob. Which seemed to be what was happening, because Julian was on his knees, tugging Seth's corduroys down his hips, and then. Julian's mouth looked obscene, stretched around Seth's cock, and wow, yes, Seth was definitely liking this getting a blowjob thing. He was in favor of it. Julian kneeling in front of him, eyes closed and mouth slowly sliding up and down, doing something with his tongue that Seth was really interested in trying on Julian later. Yeah, definitely, because Julian was making Seth feel really, really good right now, and Seth wanted to return the favor. Possibly every day from now until forever.

His hands were on Julian's shoulders, clutching as he stumbled backwards on suddenly weak knees. Julian moved back a little, long enough for Seth to find the bed and then he moved forward again, taking Seth back in. The world had narrowed to the sight in front of him, Julian kneeling between his legs, sucking him down like- like- okay, Seth Cohen on the verge of orgasm not so good with metaphors, got it. And not so much on the verge as jerking upwards, coming into Julian's mouth. Christ, his _mouth_ , and Seth didn't think he'd ever be able to look at Julian ever again without seeing that picture, without seeing him doing that. 

"Gah," Seth managed, feeling as though he should say something. 'Gah' just about covered it. Julian was taking off his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and his pants, and suddenly Seth was a little nervous. There didn't seem to be much room left in his brain to process emotion, though, and the nervousness was quickly pushed away in favor of intense focus on Julian's skin, all pale and a little bruised up. He was scarred, from what Seth could see, and the faint marks were kind of turning Seth on. More. Again.

"Hey, bullet wounds, those are cool. Like 50 Cent, only you just have two. That I can see, anyway. Feel free to take the rest of your clothes off," Seth said.

Julian paused. "What does it take to keep you quiet?" he asked.

"Um, possibly blackmail of some kind. But no one's ever really tested that theory," Seth trailed off as Julian pushed his pants down and reclined back onto the bed. Seth considered and discarded several rather juvenile comments about how he could otherwise occupy his mouth with what Julian was offering, but Julian had very pointedly never asked Seth's age and Seth wasn't about to make him question that. Direct course of action, then. 

There was still a very faint buzz of alcohol in Seth's head; he decided to use that as an excuse for why he was so enthusiastic (or wanton, really, but let's pretend this isn't bad romance novel porn, Seth) about going down on Julian. He'd done some research about how to do this right, but it was kind of hard to learn a decent blowjob technique from seven second clips of downloaded gay porn. This had been a lot hazier in his imagination, and he's missed out on a lot of the little details, like the warm white skin of Julian's thighs, and the breathless way he said Seth's name, like he couldn't help it. And Seth wanted to deserve that noise, he did. 

He slid his tongue carefully around the tip of Julian's cock before taking in as much as he could, which wasn't much, but Julian seemed to appreciate it. He worked his head up and down a little, trying to remember what Julian to him before. It was all a little blurry at this point. Seth improvised. Julian's hands were clutching at the sheets, which was really, really hot, and also kind of nice that he wasn't just grabbing at Seth. Julian had his eyes closed, which made him look all of fourteen. Innocent, like, and Seth was really sure at this point that there was nothing about Julian that was innocent. 

"Seth," Julian said, low and warning, but Seth didn't pull back, just kept watching. A few seconds later, and Julian was coming, and biting his lip. _Hot._

Seth swallowed, coughing slightly. It wasn't wonderful, but he could get used to it. Julian was giving him this look, like he was surprised Seth had done that, which made Seth want to do it more. 

"So, um," Seth said, sitting up and wiping self-consciously at the corners of his mouth. "How much longer will you be in town?"

"Not long." Julian's eyes were already closed. He looked as relaxed as Seth had ever seen him.

"Oh," Seth said. Had he not been that good? Oh, more nervousness, great. He wondered if he was supposed to get dressed and sidle meekly out now.

Julian cracked one eye open. "Of course, I often have business in the area."

"Really?"

"No." Julian looked at him, and Seth felt compelled to lie down next to him. Julian was like, secretly telepathic or something, and could make Seth do things just by looking at him all sexy and European and dangerous. Maybe that was his superpower. "But I could arrange it."

"Okay," Seth said.

Issue fifty was practically writing itself.


End file.
